


Push

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, UST, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey, of course, pushes for the reason why he's suddenly avoiding her. (<i>Roots</i> post-ep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Maybe OOC. Mistakes are all mine.

Maybe it was inevitable. Either that, or it's all Audrey's fault for pushing him to talk.

**

When she starts spending more time with Brody, Nathan starts spending less time with her. He knows what he's doing but he can't seem to help himself; he waited too long, told himself too many excuses as to why he shouldn't push her, and now that he's lost his chance it's hard to be around her. He uses his position as interim chief and its responsibilities as a justification to accompany her on fewer calls or to avoid eating lunch with her most days. Compared with the hours and hours they used to spend side by side, now he hardly ever sees her.

His self-preservation skills have always been top-notch.

Audrey, of course, pushes for the reason why he's suddenly avoiding her. He tries to convince her that he's not, that there's nothing wrong, that he's just busy and there are too many demands on his time and that it has nothing to do with her, but she just keeps _pushing_.

One day, on their way back to the truck after interviewing a witness, he slips up. He's tired and impatient and instead of his usual denial, he tells her, "You don't want to know."

She pounces on his mistake before he's even realized he's made it. "I knew it! There _is_ a reason."

He rubs a hand over his face. "Just leave it alone, Audrey."

"Tell me."

"Audrey—"

" _Tell me_ , Nathan!"

He stops and spins around, putting himself well within her personal space. To her credit, she doesn't so much as blink. "You really want to know?" he demands, and her _yes!_ isn't even out of her mouth before he's cupping her face in both hands and kissing her.

He means for it to be brief, just enough to get his point across, but it's been so long since he's felt another person's lips against his own that he'd forgotten what it's like. Long after he intended to he finally forces himself to pull back, though he can't bring himself to drop his hands just yet; thanks to his stupidity, this may be the last time he gets to touch her. Given the stunt he's just pulled, he almost feels like he'd deserve it.

"That's why," he murmurs to Audrey, who's staring up at him wide-eyed. With a sigh, he makes himself let go and starts to turn away.

He doesn't get far before she's tugging him back around.

It takes Nathan a long second to process her hand on the back of his neck, her other hand on his arm, her lips against his. Then he's kissing her back, his hands on her hips to hold her close as he backs her against a nearby tree. The collision leaves them pressed together and she makes a little sound low in her throat that suddenly has him wondering what other sounds he might be able to coax from her. He really, really wants to find out.

It's a while before they separate. Her face is flushed and her eyes are as wide as he's ever seen them and they're both breathing like they've chased a suspect all the way across the marina. "Oh," she says, and he closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. "We should–" She stops to clear her throat, and he feels her fingers flex against his shoulder before she drops her hands. "We should probably get back."

"Right," he manages, and is glad that his voice doesn't crack. Still a little dazed, he takes a slow step backwards and pauses for a moment to look at her before turning toward the truck.

**

The trip back to the station is silent, and after, she disappears; he doesn't see her at all for the rest of the day. The next morning, she acts like everything's the same as it's always been. He's not sure what to make of it. Mostly, he's confused.

By lunch, Haven's grapevine informs him that Audrey broke up with Chris Brody the night before.

Nathan doesn't stop smiling for hours.

 _\--end--_


End file.
